A Box of Chocolates
by SnowyWolff
Summary: Here's a White Day fic, you all. Genda wants to give a box of chocolates to Sakuma, but doesn't exactly know how to.. I still suck at summaries.. Genda x Sakuma. Rated T, because it has become standard for me to do that..


**March the 14****th**** is White Day in Japan, people. I just wanted to do something small and quick.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any form own IE. **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Sakuma x Genda | A box of chocolates**

* * *

Genda let out a deep sigh as he plopped down on a chair next to the window in class. Today was White Day. It was the turn of the men to return the favour of Valentine's Day given to them by the girls. Or boys. Genda hadn't gotten anything, but he still felt like giving something to a certain someone. So a box of chocolates was locked away in his locker until he had found the right time to give them.

"Good morning." Sakuma sat down on the seat next to him.

"Yo." Genda smiled to the cyan-haired teen.

"So.. have you bought lots of chocolates?" Sakuma asked as he pulled his books out of his bag. Genda blinked.

"What makes you think so?"

"Hmm..? I figured that you must've gotten a lot on Valentine's Day." Sakuma looked curiously towards him.

"Oh, yeah.. you were sick back then.." Genda thought back for a moment and shook his head. "No, I didn't get anything. Saves a lot of money."

"What? You, of all people, didn't get anything?" Sakuma stared towards him in disbelief.

"Pretty much." Genda shrugged. Half and half he was really happy no one gave him anything.

"That's.. well, a surprise. The king of goalkeepers not getting anything." Sakuma looked towards the board for a moment, deeply in thought.

"You think so? To be honest, I don't mind at all that I haven't gotten anything."

"Really? Huh, I thought your ego would be crushed." Sakuma smirked towards the brown-haired teen.

"Yeah, yeah.." Genda rolled his eyes and placed his head on his hand, slightly pouting towards the board. Sakuma laughed and opened his mouth to say something, but then the teacher walked into the classroom and asked for attention thus starting the lesson.

Genda sighed as he opened his locker and saw the box lay there in the corner. He shook his head and threw his books in it, contemplating if he should give the chocolates or not.

"Hey, Genda! What are you staring at?" Sakuma had appeared behind him and Genda reacted at top speed. He slammed his locker shut and turned around, smiling nervously.

"What..? I wasn't staring at anything. I was just.. thinking? Yes, thinking." He nodded while Sakuma frowned worriedly towards him.

"Shall we get lunch?" Genda grabbed the cyan-haired teen's arm and dragged him along before he could ask any more questions.

After they were seated Sakuma kept shooting worried glances towards Genda, who's cheeks were slightly pink.

"Genda, are you su-"

"No need to worry. Just hungry." Genda replied hastily and took a bite from his sandwich to keep his mind occupied with chewing. Sakuma sighed and then started on his own food as well, but still shot worried glances Genda's way every now and then.

During the last classes of the day Genda's mind wandered everywhere, but to the subject. Most of the time it wandered to the box of chocolates in his locker, but sometimes it became a daydream to what reaction he would get when he gave them.

After his last lesson ended he walked towards his locker again and opened it. After having thrown all his books in, he reached for the box and took it out. He took a deep breath and closed his locker.

"Genda, what's that?" Genda nearly fell over his feet as he turned towards the sound of the voice, hiding the box behind his back. Sakuma was frowning at his reaction while Genda swallowed. He was pretty sure he had never looked this busted for years.

"What's wrong with you today?" Sakuma asked as his eyes went from tip to toe, examining Genda's odd stance.

"Nothing, really." Genda smiled in an attempt to look nonchalant. To no avail of course.

"Yeah, right. Come on. What's that behind your back?" Sakuma gave him an impatient look and Genda knew he had to do it now or never.

He let out a deep sigh and hung his head in defeat, removing his hands and the box from his back.

"Happy White Day." Genda smiled and held out the chocolates, blushing slightly. Sakuma stared at the box and then into Genda's eyes.

"What now?" He asked in disbelief.

"I just wanted to give you something, okay?" Genda shrugged, smile fading a little.

"Oh.." Sakuma's cheeks suddenly got bright red as he took the box from Genda's hands. "Thanks.."

"No need." Genda waved it off despite his own red cheeks. They stood there in silence for a while, Sakuma looking towards the box of chocolates in his hands and Genda staring off to the side.

"Genda." Genda turned his head towards the cyan-haired teen only to find a soft kiss being pressed on his lips.

"..That's my White Day gift to you, okay?" Sakuma said when he broke the kiss again, both boys blushing madly.

"No fair! It's much better than mine!" Genda pouted and placed his hand on Sakuma's cheek. Sakuma managed to get even redder and stuttered something, but Genda bent down and pressed their lips together again.

* * *

**And on that note I want to end it..**

**I hope this can pass as a White Day fic.. **

**Well, whatever.. **

**I managed to keep it bellow 1000 words, an accomplishment for me.**

**Sleep tight now..**


End file.
